Memories and Present
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: Mai is starting to have flashback of when she was young. The first Client is related to Mai's past. File #1: The Mansion of Horror Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ghost hunt, Only Lanka._**

* * *

_"Do you want to play with me?" I asked. _

_"I'm sorry, but we don't want to." _

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because our mom said that you are a bad luck and danger magnet." _

_"But, I'm not!" I exclaimed. _

_"Let's get going." With that, they walked away. _

_"Oh look, it's that girl..." _

_"Huh?" I looked back to see two girls from peach class. _

_"Mom said that she's different from the rest of us." _

_"Yeah, she was revived from the dead." _

_"My mommy said that she was murdered last year, but she's somehow here." _

_"Let's go, she's staring at us." _

_Why can't they just be quiet. Everyone says that I'm different, but I'm not. I'm just like everyone else. People think I was murdered, but it was a girl that looked like me. Why can't they just be quiet? _

_I walked home and ran when I was halfway home. I unlocked the door to see no one home. Looks like they're not home yet. I closed and locked the door after. I dropped my bag on the floor and went to my room. I changed into a blue skirt and pink tank top. I ran to the backyard and played on the swing set._

_"Ah! Lanka! Come out here!" I yelled. All of a sudden, pain took over. A mist came out of my hands and there formed a dog. _

_"woof! Woof" He started to run around me. _

_"You know Lanka, everyone thinks I'm dead, but I'm not!" I complained. Lanka just licked my face and barked. "For a doggie, you don't really bark much, don't you?" _

_"Woof!Woof!" Yup, Lanka doesn't know what I'm talking about.  
_

_"Lanka, fetch!" I exclaimed as I threw a stick, that flew to the neighbor's yard. Lanka chased after it, but she went though the fence. Lanka came back and dropped the stick on the ground. _

_"Woof! Woof!" I sat on the ground and petted Lanka. He jumped onto my laps._

_"You know Lanka, mommy and daddy promised me that they'll be on my 6th birthday! But Mommy is still in Kyoto while Daddy is still at England until Monday!" I exclaimed. Lanka whined and I smiled. "Come on Lanka, let's go inside." I brought Lanka inside the house into my room._

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at the alarm clock and screamed. "I'm Late!" I screeched. I ran to the closet and got a pink tank-top, aqua sweater and a skirt. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast. I ate real quick and got my bag and my luggage. I put my shoes on and ran to work.

Okay just a few more seconds! _...3...2...1...! _

"Oh, hey Mai, what's up?" Monk exclaimed.

"Oh. Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Remember about the case at the Philippines? The Mansion in Philippines." Monk said, having trouble saying a few words.

"Great, since everyone is here, let's get going." Naru said, with Lin standing right behind him.

"Um Naru..." I said.

"Yes Mai?" Naru asked.

"Um... You know the girl who is supposed to meet us right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Naru replied.

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

"Sofia. Now let's go." Naru said as I loaded my stuff into Monk's car and got into the van with Naru. The ride was quick, so I didn't fall asleep. I started to unload the van with Lin as Monk got my stuff which was really not a prob to him. Anyway, we passed security, and finally boarded the plane. I sat next to Naru, John sat next to Lin, Ayako sat next to Monk with Yasu in between.

I took my Iphone out, put it on airplane mode then put my favorite songs on shuffle. I like the first song, 'Perfect'. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Today is the first day of 6th grade in Guam. I didn't even want to go, since everyone would do the same thing over and over again. Tease me, bully me, hurt me and spread rumors about me. EVERY FREAKING THING IS THE SAME! I sat at the way back. The teacher said a few things, did attendance and he left the room with his bag. A girl was sitting at the teachers desk._

_"Since our teacher will be gone for a few hours, do as you wish." She is a bitch. _

_I looked out the window as hell began. 2 boys did spitball and I was the target, girls teased me, a gossip team was made about me and people wrote hurtful things about me on the board. How do I understand all this? Mom made me study since dad passed away and I need to continue my studies here..._

_Until a stupid girl who had a sibling here told people the reason why I transferred here. _

_"I'm sorry I'm late they gave me the wrong classroom." The people who turned life into hell eyed the girl_

_"You must be Sofia Alice Nicastro. There is a seat next to Ms. Taniyama." The assistant teacher said. Sofia sat next to me and smiled at me. _

_"Hello, my name is Sofia Alice Nicastro, pleased to meet you. You can rather call me Sofia or Alice." Sofia,- wait no, Alice said in fluent Japanese._

_"Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama..." I said. "How did you know I'm Japanese, plus, how do you know how to speak Japanese? Wait, how old are you?" I asked._

_"One, I'm an Otaku. Two, I know it since your name and I learned how. 3 I'm 5 years old." Alice replied. _

_"Wait, Aren't you supposed to be in kindergarten?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, but I'm smart for my age." Alice replied. I just face palmed. _

_"You were born on Guam?" I asked._

_"No, I'm Filipino. I moved here due to Family reasons." Alice replied. I smiled and nodded. __"Why are you here?" _

_"Same like you, family reasons." I said. We both laughed and we continued to talk and laugh until school was over._

_ We walked home together and we did that until the day in the middle of the semester. Mom became ill, so we had to go back to Japan to Watanabe-san, my old 5th grade teacher and mom's best friend. Alice was sad to see me leave, but we exchanged numbers and I was finally off. _

_"When we see each other again, I hope your a fine young lady." I said as I hung up on the phone after mom's funeral and I cried myself to sleep._

* * *

**June 10, Day 1**

**File #1 **

** The Mansion of Horror**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm so happy!**

**Sofia: And those who faved and followed!**

**Yeah!**

**Sofia: Can I do the Disclaimer?**

***nod* **

**Sofia: Kawaii doesn't own Ghost Hunt, but she owns Lanka and me! **

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V. **

"Mai wake up." A familiar narcissistic voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Naru looking down on me. I realized what happened and my face went red. My head was on Naru's shoulder.

"D-Did the plane land already?" I asked.

"No, but it's about to." Naru replied. I fixed my position and put my Ipod away and buckled my seat belt. I felt the plane tilt to the left, which was bad since I was afraid of heights, 2, I'm sitting next to the window. The gods heard me crying and the plane landed. I unbuckled my seat belt as Naru got his and my bag. He gave my bag and so, we waited for the others outside the plane.

"Ah! Monk!" I yelled waving to Monk. Monk smiled and walked to us with the rest of the gang. Monk gave me a bear hug, Ayako smacked him and the bickering started. As John tried his best to stop the two, Yasu, Lin and I got the equipment onto a cart while our personal things onto another cart.

"H-Hello, you must be SPR." I familiar voice said. I looked back to see a girl who is ten years old, long black hair that goes to her ankles, shorts that go to her knees, a black tee, side bangs, purple glasses, red eyes and black all-star shoes. Her hair near her face were put into a fish tail braid.

"Yes, and you must be?" Naru asked.

"S-Sofia Alice Nicastro." She said. She looks confident, but why is she stuttering. "I-I'm sorry i-if I s-stutter a lot, it's d-due to th-the activity th-that's been h-happening." Alice bowed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Yasu asked.

"W-Well, I g-graduated three y-years ago." Alice said. Everyone was surprised.

"That's the Alice I know." I said. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"B-Big sis!" Alice said.

"Huh?" Everyone said, and I mean _everyone_.

"We'll explain once we get to Alice's mansion." I said. Everyone nodded as we started to load the van, which Alice somehow got here. Lin was driving while Alice was telling him how to get there. I sat next to Naru, Yasu sat next to John while Ayako and Monk sat next to each other. I started to feel sleepier than usual so I closed my eyes and went to the dream world.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see the darkness. I sat up to see Gene. _

_"Oh, your finally awake." Gene said. I stood up and walked to him. _

_"Do you have anything to show me today?" I asked._

_"Something a bit related case." Gene said. "And then another thing." _

_"What?" _

_"Look!" Gene said as he pointed to a meadow. There was a girl sitting under a tree. Her clothes were torn, a few holes, no slippers. It was raining, there was a mist and puddles were turning into ice. The girl's hair was in her face and she was shivering. _

_"Gene, why is she like that?" I asked. Gene just smiled. _

_"Just watch." He said. I nodded and continued to watch. _

_The girl just stood up and took the hair out her face. She had red eyes, scratches, bruises and scars. On her neck, ankles and wrists have rope marks. _

_"Sanay di mag maliw ang dati kong araw. Nang munti pa bata sa piling ni nanay. Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal. Awit ng pag-ibig." _

_She sang with sorrow in her voice. I know what that means. Alice's mother always sang that to us when we had sleepovers. Alice has trouble sleeping so, you get it right? Maybe the girl misses her mother. _

_The scene changed to when it was nice and sunny. The girl was singing the song again while picking up apples from the ground. _

_"__Sanay di mag maliw ang dati kong araw. Nang munti pa bata sa piling ni nanay. Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal. Awit ng pag-ibig. Habang akoy nasa duyan. Sanay-" All of a sudden, the girl stopped singing when a man punched her._

_ "Hmm... So this is the kid." The man said to his friend._

_"Yes." The man's friend said. _

_"Tch... The kid barely has any strength. Well, if it is the one of the kids from the demons, let's add it to the collection." The man said, grabbing the poor girl by the collar. The girl started to struggle. _

_"(1)Saklolo! Saklolo!" The girl screamed. That's when hell broke loose. The man punched the girl in the stomach. The girl looked at the man. Her hand transformed. I can't describe it! Well, it was indigo like with claws. She lifted her hand. _

_"Mai, don't look!" Gene said as he covered my eyes. I wish he covered my ears. I heard ripping sounds, dripping, screams and... evil laughing. Gene uncovered my eyes and the scene was gone. All I can hear is the evil laughter. Gene was frowning while the evil laughter died down a bit and we heard the voice of the little girl. _

_"(2)Patawarin mo ako, hindi ko gusto gawin ito... Patawarin mo ako..." The girl's voice said, with sobs at the end. _

_"You don't need to apologize!" I yelled, starting to cry. _

_"(3)Patawarin mo ako... Patawarin mo ako. PATAWRIN MO AKO!" She yelled. Gene and I were in tears. We don't know why. _

_"__Sanay di mag maliw ang dati kong araw. Nang munti pa bata sa piling ni nanay. Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal. Awit ng pag-ibig. Habang akoy nasa duyan. Sanay di mag maliw ang dati, kong araw. Nang munti pang bata sa piling, ni nanay. Nais kong maulit ang awit ni inang mahal. Awit ng pag-ibig. Habang ako'y nasa duyan. Sa akin pag tulog na labis ang himbing." Crying is all we can do. _

___"Mai, wake up." A voice said. Everything went white._

* * *

"Mai, wake up." I opened my eye to look up to Naru. "Good your awake. Lin and Sofia went to get lunch. The rest are outside the van, waiting for the food.

I sat up straight. "Naru I had a dream." I said. Naru nodded, telling me to go on.

"It started when I saw this girl sitting under a tree. Her clothes were torn up, she had no slippers. Another thing was that it was freezing cold. When I got to get a good look at her, she had scratches, bruises and scars. on her neck, wrists and ankles had rope marks. She kept singing a song." I said.

"Do you know how to sing the song?" Naru asked. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sanay di mag maliw ang dati kong araw. Nang munti pa bata sa piling ni nanay. Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal. Awit ng pag-ibig. Habang ako'y nasa duyan." I sang.

"Is there a meaning to that song?" Naru asked. I shrugged. "Continue."

"There, the scene changed where the girl was picking apples while singing the same song. Then these to men came. One of the men punched her and started talking about putting the girl in their 'collection'. So the other man grabbed the girl by the collar. Then, the girl started yelling. The men punched her. Something odd happened after that." I said.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"The little girls hand turned indigo and had claws. Then Gene covered my eyes. I heard everything. Ripping of flesh, dripping sounds, screams of pain and evil laughter. Once Gene uncovered my eyes, everything was gone and the evil laughter died down a bit. Then, her voice can be heard again. 'Patawarin mo ako, hindi ko gusto gawin ito' and 'Patawarin mo ako'. She was crying and she continued to sing." I said.

"I see... That's the reason you were crying." Naru said. I nodded. Naru seemed to accept the fact that Gene is my spirit guide, since Gene actually said it when he possessed me at that one case.

"Big-sis, Big-bro, foods here!" Alice said.

"Coming!" I replied. "Naru, if she calls you Big-bro, you are like an awesome guy." I whispered to Naru.

"Of course, I'm handsome and awesome." Naru said with a smirk. He left the van. A vein just popped.

"YOU NARCISSISTIC BASTARD!" I yelled. I stomped out the van and Alice gave me a hamburger.

"Eat up." Alice said. I nodded and started to eat.

"How's Sophus?" I asked. Sophus is Alice's twin brother.

"He's fine, annoying as ever." Alice replied. I sat on a rock while she sat next to me.

"When did he graduate?" I asked.

"Same year as me." Alice replied. I smiled.

"Remember the game?" I asked. Alice's eyes went wide.

"No... Don't tell me...!" Alice asked

"(4) Takbo!" I exclaimed as Alice started running, screaming.

"(5) Tulungan ninyo ako!" Alice exclaimed as I chased her around. I chased her around, remembering the fun memories. I tripped. Luckily, Naru was there. He grabbed me by my elbow and brought me back up.

"Careful you clutz." Naru said. I showed tongue and continued to play with Alice.

"Alice, let's stop, I'm tired." I said as I sat down.

"Sophus is so excited to see you already. He wasn't even able to sleep last night!" Alice said. I giggled.

"How Mia and Alphonse?" I asked.

"Mom is in India while dad is in Russia." Alice replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." I said.

"It's alright, plus, they're always not home." Alice said. I smiled and pat her head.

"Just remember, you are not alone." I said. Alice nodded. I looked at the tree and saw the girl from my dreams. My eyes went wide. She looked at me, brought her hand to her neck and pretended to cut her neck. She was indigo. It means it's her demon side. All of a sudden I heard her voice.

"Die now." She said in English. I felt something around my neck. I can't breathe.

"N-Naru." I choke out. Alice was surprised when she looked at me. I managed to look in back of me to see the girl.

"Takigawa, Father Brown!" Naru exclaimed.

"Nau-Maku-San-Manda, Bazara-Dan-Kan" Monk exclaimed as John said thee prayers. The girl hissed and stopped choking me. I took a deep breath and ran behind Naru. The girl grinned evilly.

"(6)Ang unang babala: Umalis na ngayon" The girl said. She disappeared.

"She didn't mean it." I said. Everyone looked at me, confused.

"What are you crazy?! After she tried to kill you?!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Yes... I have feeling inside me that... That she didn't mean it, like she's being controlled. The little girl I saw in my dreams. She's innocent I tell you!" I was practically yelling.

"Big-sis is right. Her instincts are always right. Like when she told me not to follow her friends. They ended up dead. So, believe her." Alice said.

"Mai, are you sure? Is that what you believe?" Naru asked.

"Yes. I'm 100% sure I'm right." I replied.

"Then I believe you. Now, everyone, let's continue our trip to the clients house." Naru said. We all nodded and sat where we all sat before the lunch stop.

The van started forward and the drive started. "Lin. take a left at the next stoplight." I heard Alice say.

"Hey Yasuhara-san put your seat belt on, it's dangerous." I heard John say.

"Well the seat belt chokes me." I hears Yasu reply.

"Ayako, quit putting make up on, we're in a van." I heard Monk say.

"Well at least I will be prettier than you."

"Yeah, an old hag being prettier that a-"

*SMACK*

"Shut up!" Ayako hissed.

The van made a left turn and that's when the silence started. 3 hours passed and everyone but Lin (duh!), Alice, Naru and I were asleep.

"Naru." I said as the van stopped at a stoplight. Naru looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked. I looked at him, blushing a bit.

"Th-thanks for believe me when the others wouldn't." I managed to say. Our bangs covered our eyes. An awkward silence formed. Naru decided to break it.

"Your welcome." Naru replied. I looked at him. He had a serious look on his face. He pat my head and smiled, causing me to blush harder. He stopped smiling and patting me head and looked forward. I looked out the window, still blushing. My heart is pounding. I closed my eyes and smiled. I drifted to a nice dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yay! NaruxMai moment! **

**(1) Saklolo= Help  
(2) Patawarin mo ako, hindi ko gusto gawin ito... Patawarin mo ako.****= Forgive me, I didn't want to do this... Forgive me...  
(3) Patawarin mo ako... Patawarin mo ako. PATAWRIN MO AKO!= Forgive me... Forgive me. FORGIVE ME!  
(4) Takbo!= Run!  
(5) Tulungan ninyo ako!= Help me!  
(6) Ang unang babala: Umalis na ngayon= The first warning: Leave now  
**

**Sofia: The Song is called 'Sa Ugoy ng Duyan' Which, we also don't own**

**Preview: **

**In the next chapter, everyone meets Sophus, who is said to be Sofia Alice's twin brother. I wonder how he'll react. Also, the case is about to start! File#1 The Mansion of Horror! Stay tuned! **

**R&R! ;)**


End file.
